Yuuwaku
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Yuuwaku - Tentation. Sakura accepte de relever un défi, qui en révèle beaucoup sur ses sentiments. Chapitre 3 en ligne.
1. 18ième Floraison

Titre : Yuuwaku / Tentation  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Pour m'aider à écrire cette nouvelle fic, qui est ma première avec les personnages de Naruto, j'ai dû faire plusieurs recherches sur la culture japonaise. Pardon à l'avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Je n'écris jamais sans musique donc comme trame sonore : Memoirs Of A Geisha.

Chapitre 1 : 18ième Floraison

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura…

-Non, il n'en est pas question.

-Tu as dit que tu acceptais le défi!

-Pas ce _genre_ de défi, Ino!

-Rhôo, allez Sakura-chan!

-Naruto, n'en rajoute pas!

Si seulement j'avais su ce que cette petite peste d'Ino avait en tête lorsqu'elle me proposa de relever un défi -choisit par elle-même, évidemment - , j'aurais aussitôt refusé. Parce que ce qu'elle me défia de faire par la suite était tout simplement im-po-ssi-ble. Et maintenant que j'avais dit oui, j'étais bien trop orgueilleuse pour revenir sur ma décision…

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Deux heures plus tôt_

Sakura Haruno allait, dans quelques heures, célébrer son dix-huitième anniversaire. La jeune femme, loin d'être très intéressante durant son adolescence, était maintenant devenue une bien jolie fleur. Ses longs cheveux roses tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Sa silhouette s'était peu à peu affinée et au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait pris de jolies formes. Mais plus que son physique, son mental aussi avait changé. Elle avait pris confiance en elle et était devenue un puissant ninja, spécialisé en médecine. Tout cela grâce à Tsunade, qui l'avait prise sous son aile, après le départ de Sasuke.

Pour son anniversaire, Naruto avait organisé une grande fête surprise. Mais le jeune homme, trop nerveux de savoir comment Sakura allait réagir, avait vendu la mèche. La kunoichi eut un sourire tendre. Au tout début, lorsque l'équipe 7 avait été formée, elle ne pouvait supporter Naruto. Mais celui-ci l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peine lorsque Sasuke était parti et maintenant, ils étaient très proches. Jamais il n'avait oublié son désir de conquérir le cœur de la belle et bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais donné de réponse positive, elle n'y était pas insensible.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien porter? se demanda la jeune femme.

Elle avait envie d'être élégante, de prouver qu'elle avait grandi en beauté et en sagesse. Sakura vida son placard à une vitesse phénoménale, cherchant une tenue qui puisse la mettre en valeur. Rien, niet, nada, nanimo. Puis elle vit, posé sur la commode, le paquet que lui avait envoyé Ino. _Un petit cadeau à l'avance_, avait-elle expliqué. Sakura, sur le moment, ne l'avait pas ouvert et avait finalement oublié de le faire. Avec empressement, elle prit la boîte enveloppée avec soin et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit alors une magnifique robe : un fourreau noir, attaché au cou, avec un décolleté vertigineux dans le dos. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, Ino savait-elle qu'elle ne trouverait rien à se mettre? Avec l'énervement d'une petite fille, elle enfila le fragile morceau de tissu.

La robe semblait avoir été faite pour elle. Le devant soulignait la grâce de sa silhouette, moulait ses formes comme une seconde peau. Et l'effet de derrière était saisissant! Ouverte jusqu'aux reins, elle dévoilait une peau très pâle, parfaite. Sakura était à la fois séduisante et élégante. Remerciant intérieurement Ino, elle enfila des escarpins noirs et s'observa dans le miroir. Comme elle avait l'air différente…Plus femme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en fait. Elle rehaussa l'éclat de ses yeux avec un trait de crayon noir et eut tout juste le temps de ramasser le champ de bataille qu'était devenue sa chambre avant que Naruto n'arrive. Celui-ci resta bouche bée devant l'apparition de celle qu'il considérait comme étant la femme de sa vie.

-Je…Wow, Sakura-chan!

La jeune femme fit un tour sur elle-même, pour lui montrer le devant comme le derrière, et rougit devant l'air ébahi de son compagnon.

-On y va Naruto? Ce serait mal vu d'arriver en retard à mon propre anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Naruto la suivit à l'extérieur, sidéré par sa beauté. Il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique mais là…Ça dépassait l'entendement. Ils marchèrent en silence, Naruto jetant quelques coups d'œil à la jeune femme de temps à autre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Ça va Naruto? Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup.

C'était à ce moment-là, du moins dans l'imagination de Naruto, qu'il lui déclarait son amour, lui disant qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu et que c'était cela qui causait son profond mutisme. Mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de regarder ailleurs. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et un serveur les conduisit jusqu'à une table où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes dont : Ino, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Chôji, Kiba, Lee (éperdu d'admiration devant la jeune femme) et Shikamaru. Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma, Ebisu, Jiraya, Gai ainsi que plusieurs autres juunins qui levèrent tous leurs verres en direction de la jeune femme. La table débordait de plats fumants, de verres de saké et de cadeaux. Sakura, assise entre Ino et Naruto, recueillit avec gêne les commentaires de ses amis sur sa tenue. C'était la première fois qu'on la complimentait ainsi et elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

-J'ai fait un bon choix, n'est-ce pas? lui chuchota alors Ino.

-Comment savais-tu que je n'aurais rien à mettre? riposta Sakura, éludant la question de son amie.

-Bah, elle eut un soupir, je te connais assez bien Sakura.

Ino eut un petit sourire supérieur, qui enragea temporairement la jeune femme, et la soirée se continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le saké coulait à flots et Sakura ne tarda pas à avoir la tête qui tournait, gloussant, les joues rouges de plaisir. Ino, ivre elle aussi, se pencha soudainement vers la jeune femme.

-Accepterais-tu un défi, Sakura-san?

-Quel genre de défi? demanda la kunoichi, avec un sourire malicieux.

-N'importe lequel. Un défi que je choisirai.

À présent, Hinata et Tenten écoutaient aussi leur conversation. Les autres étaient trop occupés à boire, à rire et à faire la fête pour s'occuper du petit conciliabule entre les quatre demoiselles.

-J'accepte.

-Parfait, répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

Hinata et Tenten échangèrent un regard, silencieuses. Il était certain qu'Ino avait déjà une idée derrière la tête, vu la façon dont elle souriait. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour cette pauvre Sakura…

-Tu as jusqu'à minuit pour séduire un homme. Mais pas n'importe lequel, ajouta la blonde devant l'air étonné de son amie, tu devras séduire…

Son regard survola la table, s'arrêta sur Naruto puis sur Lee, pour finalement se poser un homme, un peu à l'écart des autres, qui discutait tranquillement avec Tsunade.

-Kakashi, termina-t-elle triomphalement.

Sakura recracha aussitôt le saké qu'elle était en train de boire et jeta un regard courroucé à son amie. Comment Ino pouvait-elle décemment croire qu'elle, Sakura Haruno, oserait draguer Kakashi, celui qui avait si longtemps été son sensei?

-Tu veux que je drague Kakashi-sensei? hoqueta-t-elle.

-Techniquement, ce n'est plus ton sensei, fit calmement remarquer Hinata.

-Mais je…C'est impossible!

Elle leva un regard désespéré vers Tenten, qui n'avait encore rien dit, mais celle-ci refusa de venir à son secours. C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour s'infiltrer dans la conversation.

-Quoi de neuf Sakura-chan?

-Elle refuse de relever un défi, se plaignit Ino.

-Parce que toi tu le ferais peut-être!

-Sakura…

-Non, il n'en est pas question.

-Tu as dit que tu acceptais le défi!

-Pas ce _genre _de défi, Ino!

-Rhôo, allez Sakura-chan!

-Naruto, n'en rajoute pas!

Elle eut un soupir exaspéré et inconsciemment, elle se mit à dévisager Kakashi. Loin d'être repoussant, elle le trouvait même plutôt séduisant. _Comme la plupart des filles de Konoha_, songea-t-elle. Se sentant soudain observé, l'homme tourna la tête vers elle. Il portait son masque, comme à l'accoutumée, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse et un pantalon noir. Tout en lui respirait la noblesse, la puissance, si bien que Sakura détourna les yeux en rougissant.

-Il ne te reste plus que deux heures environ, se permit de lui rappeler Ino.

Sakura grogna une réponse quelconque et but deux autres verres de saké, guettant le moment parfait pour aller voir Kakashi. Cela arriva lorsque Tsunade, assise à sa gauche, se leva pour aller faire un brin de toilette. La jeune femme se dirigea en titubant vers son ancien maître et s'écrasa (avec le peu de grâce qu'il lui restait) sur la chaise libre.

-Kakashi, le salua-t-elle en enfilant un autre verre de saké.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, Sakura?

-Si vous saviez, marmonna-t-elle.

L'homme resta silencieux. Sakura releva doucement la tête et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage. Elle avait dix-huit ans, était une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens et elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on la considère comme une petite fille bien sage. Elle rejeta sa chevelure derrière son épaule, son aura de charme s'en trouva brusquement décuplée et Kakashi daigna lui adressé un regard intéressé. Ou curieux. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne sache pas faire la différence? Elle aurait dut suivre son instinct et interprété cela comme un mauvais signe, mais elle avait l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool (qu'elle avait but en quantité industrielle) et se contenta de sourire. Elle posa la main sur sa cuisse et se mit à dessiner de petits ronds, du bout des doigts.

-À quoi joues-tu ? lui demanda furieusement Kakashi, qui avait emprisonné sa main dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-À quel genre de jeu faites-vous allusion, Kakashi-sensei?

L'homme ferma les yeux, tentant de se contrôler. Il relâcha brusquement sa main.

-J'aimerais bien que vous jouiez avec moi, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il sentit ses lèvres lui frôler le lobe d'oreille et un frisson le parcourut. Il la repoussa doucement, mais fermement.

-Tu as assez abusé du saké pour ce soir, dit-il en lui enlevant son verre de mains. Allez, debout, je te ramène chez toi.

Sakura se leva difficilement et vit Ino lui adressé un grand sourire d'encouragement. Elle croisa le regard de Naruto, qui la regardait sans comprendre. Elle lui répondit en lui faisant un regard du style : ne-pose-pas-de-questions-je-t'expliquerai-tout-demain et tituba jusqu'à la sortie. Elle avait peine à avancer, son corps semblait peser une tonne et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, la chute était inévitable jusqu'à ce que Kakashi passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'aide à marcher.

-Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à boire? Et pourquoi Naruto te regardait-il comme ça? Et Ino? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances au juste, Sakura?

-Moins vite sensei, si vous voulez que je puisse répondre.

L'homme se contenta de grogner, mécontent. La jeune femme eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas à ses innombrables questions. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Sakura, et Kakashi dut l'aider à montrer les escaliers.

-Bon, te voilà arrivée Sakura.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Elle le fixait, intensément. Il inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son bras.

-Kakashi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'homme au sharingan sentit des milliers de frissons, semblables à des courants électriques, lui traverser le corps. Sakura lui retira son masque puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Kakashi ne put résister. Il serra brutalement la jeune femme contre lui, tandis que leurs langues s'emmêlaient, se découvraient. Il plaqua Sakura contre la porte de son appartement et celle-ci enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il l'embrassa de plus belle mais soudain, s'arrêta brusquement. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il connaissait depuis toujours les sentiments de Naruto envers la jeune femme. C'était son ancienne élève. Elle était intouchable.

-Je suis désolé.

Il la reposa doucement sur le sol et se décolla d'elle, l'air coupable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Il n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas voir ses lèvres rougies par la violence de leur baiser, ni entendre son souffle saccadé, ni croiser son regard.

Sakura quant à elle, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce baiser avait été comme une explosion de nouvelles sensations pour elle. Elle voulait que Kakashi la regarde, elle voulait voir s'il avait dans les yeux la même lueur qu'il devait y avoir dans les siens. Mais celui-ci garda obstinément les yeux baissés et s'éloigna, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Sakura posa une main sur ses lèvres, songeuse. Dans son autre main, elle tenait toujours le masque du sensei.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà un premier chapitre à mi-chemin entre le prologue et le véritable chapitre. Je sais que c'est plutôt court mais je promets que la suite sera plus longue. Suite à une review particulièrement pertinente, j'ai décidé d'éditer et de réviser ce chapitre. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Undead . Letters


	2. Explication

Titre : Yuuwaku / Tentation  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Un merci tout particulier à **DeliriousPen**, qui m'a adressé une review très constructive. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs!

Chapitre 2 : Explication

**OoOoOoO**

-Debout Sakura-chan! Mais dans quel état tu es, regarde-toi!

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil puis le referma brusquement. Toute cette lumière l'éblouissait et elle avait un sacré mal de tête. Sa punition pour avoir succomber au saké et à un certain sensei du nom d'Hatake Kakashi. Voilà qui allait alléger son karma. Elle reconnut la voix d'Ino et cacha son visage avec un oreiller en maugréant. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussit son défi et que Kakashi était parti avant même qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit de vraiment important.

-Passée une bonne nuit?

Enlevant lentement l'oreiller, Sakura lança un regard mauvais à Ino. Celle-ci arborait un sourire narquois et avait à la main un…Un bout de tissu noir? Le masque de Kakashi!

_Et__ merde_, pensa aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer…

-Que fais-tu avec son masque alors? l'interrompit Ino.

Sakura s'assit dans son lit en soupirant. Découragée, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux qui formaient une masse informe d'un rose criard. La veille, après que Kakashi eut disparut parmi les ombres, elle était rentrée chez elle, avait prit un cachet contre le mal de tête et s'était couchée. Bien sûr, elle avait gardé le masque puisque cela lui assurait qu'elle avait revoir son ancien maître.

-Je lui ai…emprunté?

-Je vois, fit sarcastiquement Ino. Dépêche-toi, Tsunade-sama veut nous voir.

-Tsunade veut…Pourquoi? demanda bêtement Sakura.

-Pour une nouvelle mission, baka!

La jeune femme réussit à sortir du lit, non sans peine, et traîna sa carcasse inerte en direction de la douche. L'eau chaude acheva de la réveiller et d'enrayer son mal de tête. Elle songea à ce qu'Ino lui avait dit. Une nouvelle mission, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin, un peu d'action pour la désennuyer et pour mettre un frein à la routine quotidienne. Quoiqu'elle pourrait trouver une autre source de distraction en la personne de Kakashi. Le visage de l'homme s'imprima dans son esprit et même après qu'elle eut secoué la tête, on aurait dit qu'elle était gravée sur sa rétine. Son visage s'enflamma. Voilà qu'elle rêvassait sur Kakashi et, pire, elle pensait à lui dans la douche! Un petit rire idiot sortit de ses lèvres et elle se mit à ricaner nerveusement.

-Ohé, Sakura, tu comptes prendre racine là?

L'impatience d'Ino eut raison de son besoin d'intimité et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle sortit de la douche. Elle enfila sa combinaison de ninja et, au lieu de sécher ses cheveux et de perdre un temps fou (Ino ne lui aurait pas permis, de toute façon), elle choisit de les laisser sécher à l'air libre.

-Haruno Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu…

-J'ARRIVE INO!

**OoOoOoOoO**

-On a cinq minutes de retard, Sakura!

-Du calme Ino, soupira la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama, seuls Shikamaru, Lee et Hinata étaient arrivés. C'est-à-dire presque tout le monde, puisque les missions ne comptaient jamais plus de trois ou quatre ninjas à la fois.

-Il ne reste plus que Kakashi et la réunion pourra ensuite commencer, les informa en guise de salutation Tsunade.

-Je t'avais dit que nous ne serions pas les seules en retard, chuchota Sakura à son amie.

Le cœur de Sakura manqua un battement en songeant au dernier retardataire. Kakashi aussi partait en mission? Avec eux? Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir d'énervement et sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ino, alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas emporté le masque avec elle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La jeune femme ne connaissait personne, à part elle, qui l'avait vu sans masque. Qu'allait-il faire alors?

-Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai eu un petit contretemps, s'excusa Kakashi en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

-Ce n'est rien, Kakashi-sensei. Donc j'ai deux missions à vous confiez. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru et Rock Lee, vous prenez la première.

Tsunade tendit un rouleau de parchemin vers Ino, qui le prit sans le déplier. Ce qui voulait dire que l'autre équipe serait composée de…

-Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura et Hyuuage Hinata, vous prenez l'autre.

Kakashi prit le deuxième rouleau de parchemin et se tourna vers Hinata. Il avait vaguement aperçu Sakura, assise seule à l'autre bout de la pièce, entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Il vit la jeune femme s'avancer lentement vers lui, raide comme un arc, avec un air résigné.

-Rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt, vers 20h00.

Hinata hocha la tête, silencieuse comme à son habitude. Sakura osa finalement lever la tête vers son sensei et croisa son regard. Elle ne rencontra qu'une prunelle sombre, le sharingan était caché derrière son bandeau. Il s'était trouvé un autre masque ou bien il était venu le chercher chez elle. C'était peut-être ça, son contretemps? Hinata, se sentant soudainement de trop, salua ses deux coéquipiers et sortit de la salle. Les deux autres n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. L'autre équipe était déjà sortie et Tsunade-sama les regardait avec insistance.

-Je…

-Laisse tomber, Sakura. C'était une erreur, voilà tout, la coupa Kakashi.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, misérable. Dans sa tête, ce n'était pas une erreur. Une émotion nouvelle l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celle du sensei et malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que le baiser de la veille ne voulait rien dire. Pas pour elle en tout cas. Ne voulant pas montrer lui montrer sa faiblesse, elle tourna les talons et sortie dehors, la tête haute. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et une faible brise agitait la cime des arbres. Une journée magnifique s'annonçait mais en se rappelant qu'elle s'était mentalement promis de tout expliquer à Naruto sur son étrange comportement de la veille, son allégresse en prit un coup. Comment cacher sa nouvelle, et pourtant forte, attirance envers leur ancien sensei? Surtout que le jeune homme savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elle remarqua une tignasse blonde, occupée à déguster un bol de nouilles, dans le restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue. Nul doute que cette chevelure ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Naruto. Respirant un bon coup, qui ne la calma absolument pas, elle traversa la rue et entra dans le restaurant.

-Bonjour Naruto, dit-elle.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas remarqué son sa présence car il manqua de s'étouffer et tourna la tête vers elle.

-Sakura-chan, haleta-t-il. Ça va? Tu veux un bol de nouilles?

-Non merci.

-J'ai vu Kakashi-sensei te ramener chez toi hier…ajouta-t-il d'un ton où perçait la jalousie.

-Il a insisté. Tu sais bien que je te l'aurais proposé sinon.

Naruto ne répondit pas et la jeune femme comprit qu'il était humilié par ce qu'il considérait comme un manque de confiance. Préférant changer de sujet, Sakura lui demanda comment il avait trouvé la soirée.

-Bien, c'était assez amusant. Et je ne croyais jamais avoir l'honneur de te voir saoule, fit-il en riant.

-Je n'étais pas ivre.

-Oh que oui, rigola Naruto. Ino a dit que tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur le saké.

_Pas seulement sur le saké,_ songea Sakura.

-Oh…

-Il s'est passé quoi après?

-Hen?

-Bah après que Kakashi soit venu te reconduire.

-Absolument rien, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, il n'avait rien compris de son charabia mais son ton précitipé l'avait trahie. Elle se força alors à répéter sa phrase moins rapidement, en détachant clairement chaque mot. L'expression du jeune homme changea aussitôt : étonnement, frustration puis incertitude. D'une voix qu'il voulait indifférente, il lui demanda :

-T'en es certaine?

-Oui...Tu ne me crois pas? demanda Sakura, incertaine.

-Et c'était quoi ce défi? Ino m'a dit que me le dirait toi-même.

_Quelle peste! _pensa la jeune femme avec rage.

-Rien de...bien important,répondit-elle avec hésitation.

-Est-ce que Kakashi-sensei avait un rapport avec ça?

Le jeune homme la regardait fixement. Sakura, certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter son regard scrutateur plus longtemps, détourna les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour comprendre que son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Et qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier…

-Sa…Sakura-chan, hésita-t-il, est-ce qu'il s'est passé _autre chose_ avec lui hier soir?

Le visage de Sakura avait perdu toute couleur et celle-ci se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Normalement, ce geste aurait fait fondre Naruto mais il _devait_ savoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait beaucoup but et Kakashi-sensei était connu pour être un bon ami de Jiraya, l'ermite pervers. Normal qu'il se fasse du soucis!

-Sakura?

-Je…C'est difficile à dire, répondit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je vois, fit-il en détournant les yeux.

-Naruto-kun! Écoute-moi.

Elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et, envoyant le regard qu'il lui jeta, l'enleva aussitôt.

-C'était stupide, un petit baiser sans...sans importance. C'est pas comme si je ressentais quelque chose pour...

-Arrête Sakura.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux et serrait les poings. Il prenait de grandes respirations et Sakura se rendit compte que, dans sa hâte d'être honnête avec lui, elle avait négligé un seul détail : Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

-Pardonne-moi, Naruto…

-Laisse, il secoua la tête, j'aurais dû savoir dès le début que c'était impossible.

-Que….Quoi?

-De conquérir ton cœur. Je ne serai jamais assez 'inaccessible' pour toi.

-Inaccessible? Naruto, je…

-D'abord Sasuke, puis Kakashi! Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'à chaque fois, tu t'entiches de garçons qui ne veulent pas de toi?

La remarque atteignit Sakura en plein cœur. La tristesse, puis la colère se succédait à une vitesse effarante dans sa tête. Comment osait-il lui parler de Sasuke? Lui qui, parmi tous ses amis, savait à quel point elle avait souffert. Lui qui l'avait aidée…

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à Kakashi-sensei! Et même si je m'intéresse à des personnes inaccessibles, comme tu le dis, eux, au moins, en valent la peine!

Sakura était debout, à présent. Naruto ne tarda pas à lui faire face, le teint écarlate et les poings toujours aussi serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Oh mais tu devrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le futur Hokage?

Le restaurant était silencieux. On n'entendait plus rien, ni le raclement des ustensiles, ni le murmure des conversations. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les deux jeunes, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et son compagnon, qui s'affrontaient ouvertement.

-Tu sais quoi Sakura? J'abandonne! Tu veux encore te faire briser le cœur? Vas-y, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je ramasse les morceaux après!

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi?

Naruto marchait vers la sortie et se retourna soudainement en l'entendant. La colère avait quitté ses traits et une grande lassitude y prenait place. Il semblait soudainement beaucoup plus vieux. Plus triste aussi.

-Je le croyais, Sakura-chan.

Elle tressaillit en entendant sa voix froide, indifférente. Tellement éloignée de celle qu'il avait normalement. Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme brisé qui se rend compte, seulement vers la fin de sa vie, que ce pourquoi il luttait depuis des années ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. La jeune femme le suivit en courant hors du restaurant. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

-Naruto, attends!

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Sakura aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour que leur conversation n'ait jamais eue lieu. Pour que Naruto la regarde au moins une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte en mission. La vie en tant que ninja était dangereuse et ils la risquaient à chaque mission, mais il lui semblait bien plus difficile de devoir regarder celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami partir sans aucun regard pour elle que d'avoir à affronter tout les dangers de ce monde.

**OoOoOoO**

Sakura était retournée à son appartement l'âme en peine. Le capharnaüm qui y régnait ne suffit qu'à la rendre encore plus déprimée. Elle entreprit de ranger ses vêtements, de faire son lit, d'épousseter, de tout nettoyer avant son départ. Quelques fois, une larme solitaire coulait sur ses joues et elle la repoussait avec rage. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil de Sasuke et devoir renoncer à l'amitié de Naruto lui mettait le cœur en charpie. Car elle avait su, juste en croisant le regard de Naruto, que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux.

Le soleil amorçait sa lente descente. Bientôt, elle devrait aller rejoindre Hinata et Kakashi. Cette perspective l'effrayait au plus haut point car elle ne savait pas quelle serait l'attitude de l'homme au sharingan à son égard. Elle mangea peu ce soir-là, ayant l'estomac noué, et prépara lentement son sac en vue de la prochaine mission. C'est en soupirant qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, une demi-heure plus tard. Elle comptait arriver en avance et en profiter pour tenter de retrouver sa sérénité. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée puisqu'en arrivant à l'orée de la forêt, elle vit une silhouette adossée à un arbre. Une silhouette trop grande pour être Hinata.

-Sakura.

Il se tourna vers elle et la jeune femme vit, au travers de son masque, qu'il souriait. Elle lui adressa à peine un signe de tête, surprise et contrariée qu'il ne soit pas en retard comme d'habitude (qui aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour..), et alla s'asseoir sur une branche d'arbre. De son perchoir, elle pouvait observer à sa guise tout le village. Elle eut un petit serrement au cœur en se rendant compte que Konoha était sa seule et unique maison. Comment Sasuke avait-il put délibérément choisit de partir, de quitter tous ses amis?

_Il n'est pas comme toi,_ lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. _Beaucoup plus rancunier. Trop ambitieux. Son unique but est de tuer son frère et il ne retrouvera pas la paix avant d'avoir accomplit cette singulière mission. Même là, il sera trop tard…C'est un déserteur à présent._

Sakura soupira longuement. Kakashi, qui était resté adossé contre l'arbre, releva la tête vers elle. Il referma Icha Icha Paradise. _Encore ce stupide livre,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sakura non sans une pointe de nostalgie.

-Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Rien, Kakashi-sensei. Je rêvassais, tout simplement. Vous pouvez retourner à votre…livre.

-Sakura, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait se tutoyer?

-À cause de l'autre soir?

-Heu….Je pensais surtout au fait que tu n'es plus mon élève.

-Ah…

Sakura se sentit rougir. Quelle idiote! Elle avait crut qu'il voulait qu'elle le tutoie à cause du baiser, jamais elle n'avait songé au fait qu'il n'était plus son maître. Il devait la prendre pour une adolescente idiote et immature, une petite fille qui rêvait encore au prince charmant. Elle regarda ailleurs, morte de honte, et entreprit de chasser cet échange humiliant de son esprit.

**OoOoOoO**

Deuxième chapitre de terminé :) Le troisième est en cours d'écriture et je compte bien le poster avant de partir en vacances, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine, donc restez à l'affut! Pour m'aider à écrire ce chapitre j'ai, comme toujours, écouté de la musique (Evanescence m'a beaucoup inspiré) mais je suis aussi allée visionner les huit premiers épisodes de Naruto Shippuden, que je recommande à tous.

Undead . Letters


	3. Rêve ou Réalité?

Titre : Yuuwaku / Tentation  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Merci à **Kitsune, Kate, Delirious Pen **et** Poupiix **pour les reviews.

Chapitre 3 : Rêve ou Réalité?

**OoOoOoOoO**

20h00 approchait. Sakura regrettait d'être venue si tôt car le silence dans lequel Kakashi et elle-même étaient plongés était plus que gênant. Elle ne pouvait que se reprocher d'avoir cru avoir une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, avec l'homme au sharingan. Si elle s'était doutée qu'en ce moment même, son ancien maître était aux prises avec des sentiments plus que contradictoires, sa honte aurait été moins grande. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Sakura ne savait pas lire dans les pensées.

-Est-ce que je suis en retard? Kakashi? Sakura?

Ce fut la voix de l'affable et timide Hinata qui tira la jeune femme de ses pensées. Aussitôt, celle-ci sauta en bas de son perchoir et atterrit en douceur près de sa coéquipière.

-Non, rassure-toi, nous sommes simplement arrivés à l'avance, lui fit comprendre l'homme à la chevelure argentée.

Kakashi consentit enfin à se rapprocher des deux jeunes femmes et il tira de sa poche le parchemin, encore fermé par un seau, que Tsunade-sama lui avait remis. Il l'ouvrit et le lut silencieusement avant de mettre ses équipières au courant.

-Des villageois se sont plaints de _quelque chose_ dans la forêt. Une présence malveillante et indésirable au sein de Konoha. Nous devons la trouver et l'anéantir par la suite.

Sakura haussa les sourcils de stupeur. Elle qui s'attendait à une mission bien plus dangereuse, voilà qu'elle allait devoir rechercher une créature qui n'existait sûrement pas. Exaspérée, elle croisa les bras sur son poitrine. Un autre point pour rentabiliser son karma.

-Et c'est une mission de rang quoi? D?

-Je ne décide pas des missions que j'effectue, Sakura, répliqua Kakashi.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il ajouta:

-Mettons-nous en route, plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite cette mission sera achevée.

Joignant le geste à la parole, les trois ninjas se mirent en route. Pour l'instant, la forêt était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme. Une brise légère agitait la cime des arbres et des feuilles volaient en tout sens autour d'eux. Ce serait bientôt l'automne, une saison qu'affectionnait particulièrement Sakura. La jeune femme remarqua alors des traces de pas qui s'arrêtaient soudainement et les montra aux deux autres. Quelqu'un avait marché ici, il n'y avait pas longtemps et peut-être avait-il senti leur présence car il avait été obligé, semblait-il, de se dissimuler parmi les arbres. Sakura releva brusquement la tête vers les branches, mais leur feuillage épais constituait un excellent camouflage. Hinata était retournée suivre la piste depuis le début et Kakashi était immobile, profondément concentré. Sakura n'osa pas le déranger et décida de partir à la recherche d'indice. En abaissant ainsi sa garde et en s'éloignant de ses compagnons, la jeune femme ne savait pas à quel danger elle s'exposait. Car il y avait bien _quelque_ chose dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas une créature maléfique ni un démon. C'était un homme.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Hinata! Sakura!

Hinata, en train d'observer les traces que l'individu avait laissé –car c'était un humain, à n'en pas douté-, releva la tête à l'appel du sensei. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la voix, là où ils avaient trouvé les premières traces un peu plus tôt, et remarqua alors que la pétillante jeune femme à la chevelure rose n'était pas avec Kakashi. Celui-ci semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué car il avait la mine soucieuse.

-Je croyais que Sakura était avec toi…

Il maugréa des paroles qu'Hinata ne put comprendre et dévoila son sharingan. La jeune femme s'arma de deux de ses kunais et suivit silencieusement l'homme, qui lui avait recommandé la plus grande prudence mais avait refusé de dire de quoi elle devait se méfier en particulier. Peu habituée à protester et à poser des questions, Hinata haussa les épaules. Elle s'en remettait entièrement à Kakashi, en qui elle avait une grande confiance.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Il_ avait senti leur approche dès l'instant où ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt. _Il_ était aussitôt monté dans un arbre se cacher, mais _il_ n'était pas un trouillard, loin de là. _Il _voulait pouvoir observer à sa guise ceux qui étaient de potentiels ennemis, les analyser, voir si ils représentaient un réel danger. _Il_ comprit qu'ils, un homme et deux femmes, n'avaient pas ressenti sa présence car ils passèrent au-dessous de lui sans le remarquer. La faible lueur que projetait la lune était masquée par les arbres, si bien qu'_il_ ne put pas voir leurs visages. Mais _il_ vit soudain l'une des deux femmes s'arrêter et faire signe aux autres. Elle avait vu les traces de pas. _Il_ se maudit intérieurement d'avoir négligé un détail aussi crucial. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, _il_ vit une des femmes rebrousser chemin et l'autre partir dans le sens opposé. Seul l'homme, qui avait l'air d'être le plus dangereux, était resté sur place.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura suivit un sentier qu'elle connaissait bien et qui conduisait jusqu'à un petit ruisseau. Elle y était venue d'innombrable fois, du temps de l'équipe sept, avec Naruto et Sasuke. Bien que ce dernier montrait une totale aversion pour ce qu'il appelait une 'pure perte de temps', la jeune femme savait qu'il avait autrefois apprécié ces quelques instants de repos. Ce qui ne serait sûrement plus le cas aujourd'hui, s'il était encore parmi eux.

_Ça suffit, Sakura,_ s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle était en mission, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas vu les traces de pas, ni sur le bord de l'eau, ni le long du sentier. La chose qui avait fait ses empreintes, un homme sûrement, n'était pas passée par là. Sakura n'entendit pas l'appel de Kakashi, dut au fait qu'elle s'était assez éloignée des deux autres. Cette attitude était digne des plus faibles ninjas, mais la kunoichi avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle poussa l'audace jusqu'à aller se percher sur une branche, pour avoir une parfaite vue sur les arbres environnants.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Il_ avait suivi la deuxième jeune femme, celle qui avait pris le chemin opposé, aussi silencieusement qu'_il_ le pouvait. _Il_ se fondait parfaitement dans son environnement et même un œil averti n'aurait put dire qu'_il_ était là. La jeune femme, par contre, faisait preuve d'une extrême insouciance. Elle s'était éloignée de son plein gré de ses compagnons, elle lui avait rendu la tâche tellement plus facile! _Il_ la suivait du regard, essayant d'évaluer son niveau –car _il_ savait pertinemment que c'était une kunoichi. _Il_ était prêt à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, à l'épargner car elle semblait peu expérimentée. Mais elle fit alors un geste qui le stupéfia : elle grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche, celui à deux mètres du sien, et observa les environs. Elle allait à l'endroit spécifique où l'ennemi pouvait se cacher! Quelle imprudence! Ou bien elle était stupide, ou bien très courageuse. Dans les deux cas, elle ne tarderait pas à regretter sa décision de s'éloigner des autres. Une forte brise souffla alors, portant jusqu'à lui un parfum de vanille. Un parfum extrêmement familier. Se pouvait-il que…

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Tu ne sais absolument pas par où elle est partie, Hinata? lui demanda en chuchotant Kakashi.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette mission. Mais cela lui convenait. Hyuuage Hinata était de celle qui passait leur vie comme le ferait un fantôme, sans éclat, sans provoquer quelques évènements que ce soit. Si elle avait pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître elle-même, elle aurait vu toute la force qui sommeillait en son sein.

-Sakura, où es-tu? marmonna l'homme au sharingan.

Un sombre pressentiment lui taraudait l'estomac depuis le début de cette maudite mission. Kakashi savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important mais il ne voulait pas que Sakura en fasse les frais. Pourquoi s'était-elle éloignée aussi? C'était une des meilleures à Konoha et pourtant elle avait commis cette erreur de débutante. Elle avait trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir se concentrer pleinement à sa mission et l'homme savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il soupira longuement. Soudain, il sentit son odeur, poussée par la brise. Un parfum vanillé, qu'il avait eu pleinement le temps de sentir et de goûter l'autre jour.

-Droit devant.

Et ils partirent, ombres parmi les ombres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le parfum de la femme lui apporta son lot de souvenirs. _Il_ savait que cette odeur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne…La branche craqua légèrement alors qu'_il_ passait une main dans ses cheveux mais ce fut assez pour qu'elle l'entende.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura entendit soudain le craquement d'une branche, dans un arbre non loin d'elle. Elle sauta aussitôt à terre, ses réflexes de ninja répondant finalement à l'appel. Le cœur battant, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait d'abord calmer sa respiration pour pouvoir repérer l'intrus. Cette technique de méditation lui prit plus de temps qu'à l'habitude mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle se jugea assez calme. Elle accumula une grande quantité de chakra dans ses deux mains, prête à se battre. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ni craquements, ni autre respiration que la sienne, qui résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Il_ sentit plus qu'_il_ ne vit l'effarante quantité de chakra que la jeune femme avait en elle. C'était comme un crépitement, un léger trouble dans l'air ambiant. _Il_ n'avait pas le choix; _il _allait devoir la combattre. Ou du moins la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi, tout comme l'intrus, perçut les puissantes vibrations du chakra de Sakura. Croyant qu'elle était en danger, il pressa le pas, Hinata à sa suite. Mais ils étaient trop lents et la jeune femme, quant à elle, était trop loin.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Il_ sauta en bas de la branche, juste derrière la femme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'_il_ lui plaqua son sabre sous la gorge.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura entendit un bruit, derrière elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, quelque chose de froid se déposa sur sa gorge. La lame d'un sabre. Elle s'était laissé prendre par l'ennemi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_-Ne pars pas!_

_Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers la gamine qui pleurait son nom. Il était rongé par son désir de vengeance et plus rien ne pourrait le retenir à Konoha. Pas même elle._

_-Sinon, je vais hurler!_

_Il s'arrêta en entendant la dernière phrase. Il réapparut derrière la jeune femme. Il ne voyait pas son visage, néanmoins il savait qu'elle pleurait._

_-Sakura._

_Elle hoqueta en entendant son nom._

_-Merci._

_Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'empêcher de le poursuivre hors du village. Il l'assomma, la prit dans ses bras –elle était si frêle, si légère- et la déposa sur un banc._

_Plus jamais il ne reviendrait à Konoha._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Elle revenait le hanter après toutes ses années! Sur tout le village de Konoha, sur tous les ninjas qu'il y avait, c'était sur elle qu'_il_ était tombé. _Il_ ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, que les deux autres ninjas puissent le voir. Et _il_ savait qu'ils arriveraient sous peu. Alors, comme il y a deux ans, lors de cette nuit de pleine lune, _il_ prononça son nom. _Sakura…_ _Il_ la sentie se raidir. _Il_ abaissa son sabre, _il_ n'en avait plus besoin désormais.

-Merci.

Cette voix…Qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis plus de deux ans. Mais elle ne pouvait en oublier le son, même si elle était plus grave à présent. Ce n'était plus un garçon, mais un homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui? Sasuke? Elle voulut prononcer son nom…Mais elle sentit un coup sur sa nuque et les ténèbres l'engloutirent. _Il_ l'étendit sur une grosse roche plate et s'enfuit avant que les autres n'arrivent.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Hinata était à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du ruisseau, ils ne virent rien, de prime abord. Puis l'homme au sharingan vit une forme, allongée sur une pierre.

-Sakura!

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il prit son poignet et attendit, à l'affut du moindre battement de cœur. Lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup, il soupira. L'espace d'un instant, le sensei avait crut qu'elle…

-Kakashi-sensei, retournons-nous au village?

-Non, il secoua la tête, je n'ose pas la transporter tout de suite.

-Est-elle…?

-Elle est simplement évanouie. Tu peux retourner au village si tu veux, ajouta-t-il.

Hinata secoua négativement la tête et prit l'initiative de faire un feu tandis qu'il étendait Sakura sur une couverture. Il l'ausculta rapidement mais ne vit aucune blessure, aucune égratignure. On l'avait donc simplement assommée…La personne qui l'avait fait ne souhaitait pas la tuer, alors. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme, rassuré sur son état de santé. Tout au long de sa course, une étrange émotion lui avait enserré le cœur. Maintenant qu'elle était sauve et en sécurité, l'étau s'était enfin relâché. Il lui semblait que respirer n'était plus si douloureux, comme si cette petite clairière dans la forêt était un refuge sécuritaire. Or, le ninja savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils pouvaient être attaqués à n'importe quel moment. Mais transporter la jeune femme ne leur apporterait que des désagréments. Il avait devoir attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience pour pouvoir retourner au village.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura rêvait. Elle marchait dans la forêt, Kakashi et Hinata étaient loin derrière. Elle arriva devant le ruisseau –celui qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle s'en approcha et se pencha pour se désaltérer. Au lieu de son reflet, elle aperçut celui d'un homme. Des yeux noirs, brillants de rage. Des cheveux noirs en bataille. Une peau pâle. Un petit sourire arrogant accroché au coin des lèvres. Elle se releva brusquement.

-Sasuke-kun!

Mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. La lame d'un sabre se plaqua sur sa gorge, l'entaillant légèrement. Elle sentie un filet de sang coulé le long de son cou. Au loin, une silhouette approchait. Elle reconnut peu à peu le visage de Sasuke tel qu'il était lorsqu'il était partit.

-Après tout ce temps…Tu es toujours aussi embêtante.

Une des dernières phrases qu'il lui avait adressées. La voix de la personne derrière elle résonna à ses oreilles:

-Sakura. Merci.

Le sabre quitta sa gorge et une longue silhouette encapuchonnée se dirigea vers le Sasuke-gamin. Le Sasuke-adulte, car Sakura savait que la silhouette au capuchon était la sienne, leva son sabre bien haut. Un chuintement, une brusque bourrasque de vent et Sakura se retrouva seule dans la clairière. Seule? Non. À ses pieds se tenait le petit Sasuke. Il saignait affreusement. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, un air mauvais au visage.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me protéger? Si j'étais resté à Konoha, je serais devenu aussi faible que toi!

Le Sasuke-adulte revint dans son champ de vision et s'approcha à nouveau du gamin. Il leva encore une fois son arme et l'abattit en un arc meurtrier. Le petit garçon ne bougeait plus. L'homme au capuchon releva la tête vers elle et dans un rayon de lune, elle put apercevoir son visage. Visage qui ressemblait affreusement à celui d'Orochimaru.

-Ton tour…

Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à frapper.

-Sasuke! Sasuke, arrête!

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Tu peux dormir, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde…

Hinata hocha la tête et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la forêt, mis à part le crépitement des flammes et la respiration de son amie, toujours évanouie. Tout comme cette dernière, Hinata se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Kakashi surveillait les environs depuis un moment. Tout était calme. C'est à ce moment que Sakura se mit à s'agiter furieusement. S'approchant d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle dormait toujours. Sans doute faisait-elle un cauchemar. Cette hypothèse ne tarda pas à être affirmée car la jeune femme se mit à crier le nom de l'ancien membre de l'équipe sept, Sasuke. Et malgré lui, l'homme au sharingan sentit une vive jalousie lui enflammer le cœur.

-Doucement, Sakura, tout va bien.

Il la secoua doucement. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son crâne et elle était brûlante de fièvre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air hagard, et balbutia quelque mots.

-Il…il était là!

-Qui ça, 'il'?

-Sasuke!

Elle tourna ses yeux, brillants de larmes, vers lui et lui agrippa la main.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé! Je sais que c'était lui, ce soir, dans la forêt!

-Sakura…

-Non, écoutez-moi Kakashi-sensei!

Elle semblait en colère à présent.

-Il est arrivé derrière moi et il m'a parlé…Il m'a dit la même chose que lorsqu'il est partit! Je sais que c'était lui!

-Sakura…

-Il m'a dit merci, il a prononcé mon nom! Je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre milles, je…

-Sakura!

Il se dégoutait d'avance mais il devait lui dire.

-Sasuke ne reviendra jamais à Konoha.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous ne lui avez pas parlé, vous…

-Des gardes d'Oto ont ramené son corps, il y a une semaine.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je sais, c'est mesquin de finir comme ça surtout que je ne posterai pas avant deux semaines, minimum! Alors Sasuke est-il vraiment mort? Qui Sakura a-t-elle vu dans la forêt? /Roulement de tambour/ Vous le saurez (ou pas, dépendamment de mon humeur) dans le prochain chapitre :) See ya! & bonnes vacances tout le monde!

Undead . Letters


End file.
